Disney INFINITY
Disney INFINITY is an upcoming video game by Disney Interactive to be released August 18, 2013. The video game uses collectible figurines that are then virtualized within the game allowing for characters from Disney and Pixar properties to interact and go on adventures, an aspect originally from Skylanders. At launch, three worlds will be available: The Incredibles, Pirates of the Caribbean and Monsters University. Other incorporated elements are set to include the Cars franchise, Toy Story, Wreck-It Ralph, Phineas and Ferb, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, DuckTales, Tron, Up, Tangled, Frankenweenie, The Lone Ranger, and The Muppets. It has been stated that characters from Mickey Mouse, Marvel, and Star Wars have also been stated to possibly appear. Each movie represented by a figurine comes with a "playset" which gives that character their own individual game based on their film. In the game's "Toy Box Mode", inspired by the Toy Box mode of the Toy Story 3 game as well as games like Little Big Planet and Minecraft. (In fact, the game's name comes from Buzz Lightyear's catchphrase). Players can build their own mash-up Disney world with different gameplay dynamics and share online. Confirmed characters ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Dopey *Grumpy *The Evil Queen Pinocchio *Monstro (as a tunnel) *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket Fantasia *Sorcerer Mickey Mouse *Magic Brooms The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Headless Horseman's Horse Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *The King *Grand Duke *Fairy Godmother Alice in Wonderland *Mad Hatter *Card Soldiers Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook Robin Hood *Rhino Guard *Robin Hood The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger The Muppets *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Animal The Little Mermaid *Ariel Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Phillipe Aladdin *Abu (as an elephant) *Razoul *Princess Jasmine *Jafar Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington* *Sally Skellington *Lock, Shock, and Barrel *Oogie Boogie Toy Story *Woody* *Buzz Lightyear* *Emperor Zurg* *Rex *Hamm *Jessie* *Bullseye *Slinky *Squeeze Toy Aliens Mulan *Khan Tarzan *Tantor the Elephant Lilo and Stitch *Lilo Pelekai *Stitch Pirates of the Caribbean *Jack Sparrow* *Joshamee Gibbs *Barbossa* *Davy Jones* *Tia Dalma *Pintel *Ragetti *Maccus The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible* *Mrs. Incredible* *Violet* *Dash* *Edna Mode *Mirage *Syndrome* *The Underminer *Rick Dicker *Omnidroid** Cars *Lightning McQueen* *Mater* *Luigi *Guido *Francesco Bernoulli* *Holley Shiftwell* *Finn McMissile *Fillmore *Ramone *Flo *Chick Hicks *Stanley *Tractors *Shu Todoroki *Carla Veloso *Raoul ÇaRoule *Max Schnell *The King *Rod Redline *Grem Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn* *Ferb Fletcher* *Perry the Platypus* *Candace Flynn *Doofenshmirtz Tangled *Rapunzel *Maximus *Captain of the Guards Brave *Angus Tim Burton's Frankenweenie *Victor *Sparky Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph* *Vanellope von Schweetz* *Fix-It Felix, Jr. Monsters University/Monsters, Inc. *Sulley* *Mike* *The Abominable Snowman *Randy Boggs* *Archie the Scare Pig *Terri and Terry *Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Don Carlton *Art The Lone Ranger *John Reid/The Lone Ranger* *Tonto* *Red Harrington *Butch Cavendish *Silver *Scout *Bandits Frozen'' *Anna *Elsa the Snow Queen *Olaf *confirmed as a playable character **currently only seen as an enemy, and it is unspecified if he/she is playable Characters without an asterisk (*) have yet to have a determined role in the game, with some only seen in concept art. Confirmed items *Frying pan *Flamingo *"Toy Story" ball *Incredible board *Incredicar *Incredicopter *Dumbo car *Pizza Planet truck *Lightyear wings *Lilo's surfboard *Stitch's blasters *Cinderella's carriage *Tron Recognizer *Tron's Identity Disc *Light Runner *Autopia Car *Luxo, Jr. Ball (seen in the previews only). *Carl Fredricksen's cane *Mickey Mouse's car *Captain Hook's ship, The Jolly Roger *Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *The Candy Kart *King Candy's Kart *Cruella's Car *Spaceship Earth *Headless Horseman's Horse *Mike's New Car *Condorman Glider *Parking Lot Tram Gallery Videos Trailers File:Disney Infinity Announce Trailer|Announcement Trailer File:Disney Infinity - Closing video from press event.mov|Closing Trailer from Press Event File:What Is Disney Infinity? - Inside Gaming Extended|Explanation video External links *Official website *Facebook page *Twitter page *YouTube page Category:Upcoming Category:2013 video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Monsters University Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Incredibles Category:Cars Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story 2 Category:Toy Story 3 Category:Frankenweenie Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Aladdin Category:Tangled Category:Mulan Category:Tarzan Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Pinocchio Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Frozen Category:Fantasia Category:Cinderella Category:Robin Hood Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Muppets Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Brave Category:Pixar video games Category:Disney Channel video games Category:Disney animated features canon video games Category:Tron